In today's technological age, consumers are able to store all types of information on their media devices (e.g., computing platforms such as PDAs, cellular telephones, smart phones, gaming consoles, laptops, tablets, desktop computers, PCs, etc. . . . ). Some users may share information which is stored and/or displayed on their media devices with other users of media devices. Communication channels used for sharing information include wired and/or wireless communications. Wireless communications may be facilitated over a network such as the Internet, cellular networks, near field communication, Bluetooth, and/or other wireless communication channels. For example, digital information may be shared via short message services (e.g., text and/or picture messages), electronic mail (e.g., email), and/or by other techniques. Wired communications may be facilitated by universal serial bus (USB) enabled wired communications, and/or other considerations.